


Love Rivals

by Rsona5



Series: Adrienette April [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, jelously, love rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Love Rivals

Adrien's Pov

_Snap!_

I was breathing heavily. I couldn't keep my hands from shaking. My eyes were narrowed with rage and couldn't figure out why. 

Why him?! What made him so special?! Am I not cool enough? Or, am I different because I was rich and a model?

"Bro, you okay?" Nino looked over at me with concern and was slightly on edge with my attitude. 

"Perfect." My voice had an edge to it that made him flinch. 

"Are you sure, bro? You seem to be-" The pencil snapped under my fingers once more. "-on edge." 

"Why wouldn't I be fine, Nino? I mean, there's nothing wrong, right?" I asked him when a slight twitch in my eye. 

"Cool it, kid. Your jealousy is showing." I hear Plagg muttered from my jacket. 

"Shut up." I hissed and see Nino backed away holding his arms up. 

"I didn't say anything!" He was drawing some attention but not too much to warrant anyone into our direction. Except for Alya. Oh god.

"Hey, everyone alright over here? You seem tense, Adrien." I could see the little glint she had in her eyes. The mischievousness I have whenever I'm Chat. "It wouldn't have to be about a certain guitar musician stealing our Marinette's attention and heart? Would it?" Her face was pure curiosity and innocent but the way her voice purred out the question seemed unlikely. 

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I huffed and turned my head and see Nino's eyes widen before grinning coyly. 

"You are jealous!" He laughed and a few people were looking at us weirdly as I felt my cheeks heat. 

"Am not!" I hissed and growled hoping all this would go away. Sadly, that's not my luck and I see Luka bring Marinette closer to him as she blushes at the contact. 

"Then, how come you can't stop staring at the two and growling when Luka comes closer to M?" I hear the smugness in Alya's voice as I remain quiet not having an answer for that. 

"You're whipped, dude." I glared at Nino as he finally realizes how he should pipe down. 

"So, what are you going to do about it? Are you going to keep Luka from Marinette or are you going to lay down and let him take your lady away?" My head snaps at Alya as she shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. 

"Chat Noir is kinda rubbing off on me." I would be proud but what she said has me distracted. 

Marinette and Luka. Together? No way in hell am I allowing that! I put up with constant rejection from Ladybug. I put up being stand up from my father. I even put up with Plagg's stupid stinky cheese every day to have freedom. But, no way am I losing my first friend to that-that blue headed guitar playing guy compared to me. Suave Chat Noir. A rich and hot model. Now, she is acting like she does with me to him but more comfortable. I think not! 

Get ready, Luka, because you have officially called war!

* * *

 

It has been five days since Luka has been hanging out with Marinette. It has been absolute torture, and I have been pulling my hair since. I have bitten my nails to the point they have basically been branded unusable. Plagg has been no help in the matter, and has actually encouraged Luka dating Marinette and telling me to focus on cheese. 

"Cheese is better than girls. Stick to cheese and it won't go wrong for you." The direct quote he told me. 

'You're supposed to be on my side?!" I whined as he gulped his cheese. 

"What happened to Ladybug?" He asked me and I ignored that conversation for the rest of the night. 

It was morning and Marinette was sighing lovesick. 

"Okay, what has gotten you so enamored with Luka, now? Did the guy write a ballad for you or something." 

"He wrote me a song. That's the most romantic thing a guy has ever done for me." She squealed behind me, and I could feel my mouth turning the frown into a smirk. 

"Dude, are you alright. I understand you might be upset but this is just weird."

"Marinette wants romance. I am going to be the most romantic person she will have ever seen in the world." I made that promise and I intend to keep it. 

It was three hours later that I put my plan into effect. 

"Here you go, Marinette." I hold the door open for her and I see her blush slightly but not as much as she was with Luka. 

Damn, it really is true. "Appreciate what you have before it turns into what you had."

"Can I carry any of your books, Mari?" 

"Mari?" She asked and I grin slightly at the doe-eyed look she gave me. 

"Is that okay with you?" I see her shake her head yes and brushes a string of hair away from her face. 

"F-fine," I smirk when I turn away to gather my stuff from my table and hers as well. 

"Well, let's get going then. Wouldn't want to be late to class." 

I saw her blush red more before following me towards our next class. 

I managed to compliment her a few times and gave her extra attention.

"Are you hot or is it just you turning the heat up in here?" I pull in the seductive model smile and she produces a sound according to something like "Meep!" 

I could see she was slightly confused with my behavior but it will soon be worth it. 

As the school day was about to end, I grabbed her hand and brought my lips towards it. 

"Until tomorrow, my fair lady." I spun around to catch a glimpse of her ripe tomato face. 

_Purrfect._

* * *

"Can you believe it?! He asked me if I was free next week. It could potentially be a date!!" I hear Marinette whisper-shout to Alya when class was about to start and Ms. Bustier calmed the class down. 

"Really, congratulations girl! I knew no guy would be able to resist your cute charms." I see Alya smile at the girl. As soon as Marinette put her head down to reach for her notebook I was glared at. 

"Hurry up, sunshine. She isn't going to be waiting for you forever." I hear her whisper before writing the stuff on the board. I gulp before doing the same thing. 

"You know that's not exactly true." What?! Someone was actually able to resist Marinette? Sweet, kind Marinette?! What kind of an idiot are they?!

"Don't put yourself down just because one guy was ignorant towards you. 

"You're right! Maybe I should move on and give Luka a chance." No! Don't do that!

"Alya. Marinette. If you're done with your conversation, then I would like to continue class and the lessons." 

"Yes, Mame." They both respond and take down the notes on the board. 

"Step your game, Adrien." I hear Alya mutter and I fully intend to do so. 

* * *

"Marinette! I need to ask you something." I yell as I see her stop at the stares. It was looking like it was about to rain. 

"Y-you do? Sure! I got time." Her movements were shifting side to side that I grab her wrist to hold her down. I see her eyes widen and immediately freezes. 

"Are you free tomorrow afternoon?" I asked urgently as I saw the limo coming up to pick me up. 

"Tomorrow? Yea, I should be free tomorrow." She looks down as she mentally checks her schedule. 

"Perfect! I will pick you up tomorrow for our date. See ya!" I jog down the stairs and into the car. I felt light and airy but felt like I was forgetting something. 

"A date?!" I hear a screech and... oh. 

I forget to ask her to go out with me. Fuck. 

Well, we'll see how tomorrow goes.

_Bonus:_

_"Alya, it's an emergency! Adrien just told me we are going on a date tomorrow!" Marinette screamed into her phone._

_"That's great, girl. What's the matter with that?"_

_"He didn't ask me and just said he would pick me up without giving me any details about it." She deadpanned and could hear an audible slap in her phone._

_"Good going, Agreste. We'll fix it tomorrow." With that, she hung up leaving a panicking Marinette and an exasperated Tikki._

_"Mamma Mia, here we go again."_

 


End file.
